Brianna, a tale of a battlemaid
by DitzCat
Summary: She is a quarter Elven village girl from a village near Bree. What is her place in the Dark Lord's plans? Rated for slash and rape
1. 1

This is the story I thought my computer ate! *Dances and rejoices* So much joy! So much thanksgiving! By this act the computer saved itself from being dismantled into teeny tiny pieces. My conspiracy of the inanimate is that they hate mankind (humankind) and seek to kill, destroy, frustrate and annoy in any way possible. Which is why you should never trust a computer. Does anyone agree with me?  
  
Brianna rode, gasping at the foul stench of the unclean rider that forced her to ride with him. The ebony horse beneath them stretched fluidly as the ground was eaten up beneath its feet. It too was most unnatural, whilst conforming outwardly to the semblance of the animal named 'horse'. The Ring Wraith's armored arms stretched coldly around her frame, holding her tightly in a grip of Mordor steel. She cried a little, her tears running coldly down her cheeks as her mind continued on its path of remembrance and recrimination. Her fault, that her brother was dead. Her fault, that her betrothed was dead, even if he was not of her choosing. All of it, her fault. Must have been her, for who else had it been that they had come for?  
  
It had been a sunny day; the sun shining and all had seemed well. Her 16th birthday party preparations were well under way. William, smiling and laughing as he teased her by holding her necklace above her head. Thomas, watching behind William, smiling too, but coldly, as if assessing a prize brood mare. Laughing at William and jumping for the necklace shining in the sun, as her feet were stained green by the grass. Mother and Father talking, smiling, watching William and her mock-fighting together. William, oh William, 20 years old and without a wife, her beloved elder brother. The other children of the village playing on the green with the adults watching, smiling fondly as the children played and gossiping with each other.  
  
Then a sound of thin, tortured screaming and the thunder of hooves and unshod feet pounding the earth. Incomprehension turning to shock, then to sheer terror as the Ring Wraith and a band of Orcs appeared on the road over the rise leading into the village. William had turned to face them, and the Ring Wraith had cloven him in two. She had screamed and screamed as his warm salty blood sprayed her. The other villagers had snatched up their children and run, including Mother and Father who had other children to think about. Thomas had grappled with an Orc for an instant then fallen as several arrows raced hissing into him, sending gouts of blood fountaining into the air as he fell and cried out  
  
"Brianna!" His brown haired head suddenly rolling in the dust, a stunned look upon his face. An orc picking it up, its fingers twined into his hair and shouting something unintelligible to its fellows. The necklace fell tarnished with red spots into her hands. It had been her birthday present from William, a thin silver chain supporting a lean silver stalking cat. Cats were her favourite creatures, and William had known. He always called her 'his little hunting cat'. The clasp was a small mouse holding an acorn; it looked so frightened of the cat on the front of the necklace. Then the Ring Wraith pausing in front of her and the Orcs crowding around. Her eyes wide with shock and still screaming, her face patterned with speckles of blood that cruelly mimicked the freckles on her face. Then the Ring Wraith sweeping her up onto the saddle of its terrible horse, and then riding and riding out of the entire world she'd ever known. Past the river Bree and the town she'd stayed at once on a shopping expedition with her parents. And here she was still riding with her unnatural guardian.  
  
For, as surprising as it may seem, it had been a guardian to her. On the first night when they had stopped, she had slid to the ground whimpering from the pain of the Ring Wraith's armoured embrace and the unaccustomed riding. The one she thought to be the leader of the Orcs had reached for her, grinning evilly and displaying his fangs. The Ring Wraith had screamed eerily and slammed its sword down upon the ground between the orc and Brianna. The Orcs had retreated with sullen mumblings at this display of force by the Black Rider. She had looked up with wonder at the darkness within its cowl of black cloth. She had slept near the Ring Wraith, under its watchful eye as it guarded the party.  
  
They had been riding for a month, and still she cried everyday. She was hungry too, due to the diet of hard, stale bread and the unidentified meat jerky, which she refused to touch. Occasionally there had been edible plants near their campsite and she had greedily eaten them, while the Orcs laughed. They were nearing to the borders of Mordor now, and Brianna was thin and wan. She was frightened of discovering what dark purpose had led to her capture and brought her to Mordor. She shivered in fear at the thought of what it might be. As a quarter elf, for one of her grandfathers had been Elvish, who knows what Sauron wanted with her. 


	2. 2

The horse of the Black Rider snorted uneasily as the party walked quietly through the lands of Gondor. Brianna gazed around herself in wonder at the forests and farmland that they passed through. At the moment they were passing through a dark forest that seemed to whisper as the breeze ran through the leaves of the trees. Suddenly, behind them sounded a hunting horn. The Orcs' heads rose as they looked around and snuffed at the air. The Ring Wraith screamed and whipped his horse forward as the voices of Men and the thunder of hooves grew louder. Brianna scarce breathed, then drew a deep breath and screamed as loudly as she could.  
  
"Help! Help me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as the Orcs deployed around the Black Rider ready for attack and the horse gathered itself for a gallop. The Orcs growled, scenting on the air the smell of an Elf mingling with the scent of Men. Behind them the tattoo of hooves upon the earth grew stronger as the Men swung around the corner of the track. One of the Orcs gurgled horribly and fell with an arrow in its throat. More arrows flew swift and sure, and the horn was blown ever louder, its echoes ringing through the trees. Then one of the riders was grappling with the Ring Wraith, which struggled to hold onto Brianna as she tried to fight her way free. The Ring Wraith screamed in frustration as Brianna slipped to the ground and tried to recover her. Bent almost double, she ran off the path around the fighting Men and Orcs. She slipped into a thicket to hide and watched her rescuer fighting the Ring Wraith. He was very handsome, with a lean figure and chestnut brown hair and a skillful fighter. His sword gleamed most strangely in the half-light of the woods. The Black Rider screamed again and it and the Orcs ran towards the borders of Mordor.  
  
"I wouldn't worry if I was you. Aragorn's seen them off and they won't be back for a while." She bit back a scream as a lithe figure slipped into her hideaway under the enclosing branches. An Elf! She scrambled out from beneath the thicket. "You couldn't hide anyway, with that red hair. It stands out a mile away in the green."  
  
"Good thing I'm not full Elf then, if that's your opinion."  
  
"Full Elf? How much Elf is there then?" He asked disdainfully.  
  
"A quarter. My mother's father was full Elfish. He was an Elf of Rivendell, traveling through the countryside near Bree."  
  
"Well, your eyes are true Elfish green anyway. Bree? That's a way away from the Greywood. What's your name?"  
  
"Brianna. And what's yours?" She drew herself up.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of the Mirkwood Elves."  
  
"Couldn't tell from your manners." She drew her eyebrows together stormily. The Men behind them had finished checking each other and they were glad that none had been severely injured. The Man with the strange sword stepped forward.  
  
"Milady, I am Aragorn, King of Gondor. May I ask your name?" He spoke quietly, with a voice that sounded gruff and smooth at the same time. Brianna blushed.  
  
"I'm not a lady. I'm Brianna, I'm from a village near the town of Bree." Her voice unexpectedly choked up on her. She sniffed tears back, at the unexpected kindness she saw in Aragorn's eyes. "I've been riding with the Ring Wraith for, a month I think. I was having my 16th birthday party, and they just came, and they killed my b-b-brother, and my, my betrothed and I don't even know where I am!" The last came out in a wail as hot tears filled her eyes.  
  
"By the Lady, I think that we should go back to the city and I think you need to meet Arwen, my betrothed." Aragorn encircled her with his arms as she continued to weep. Legolas rolled his eyes at the waterworks. Aragorn looked up and with an evil grin said "Legolas, your horse looks stronger and less laden then the others. Brianna can ride pillion with you."  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas yelped.  
  
"What?" Aragorn gazed hard into Legolas' eyes.  
  
"Nothing." The Prince of Mirkwood mumbled.  
  
Brianna wiped her eyes and stood away from Aragorn. Even if Legolas WAS the most handsome male she had ever seen, he was still a brat. And yet, he called to something deep inside her. Legolas was in a snit about riding with Brianna, yet she was not unattractive. That glorious mane of red hair from her Man ancestors and the milky white skin and leaf green eyes of the Elves went well together. He grinned wolfishly; maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Luckily Brianna had her back turned, but some of the Men recognized that look in Legolas' eyes, that of a hunter who's just seen the prey and they murmured to themselves with disapproval.  
  
Aragorn led Brianna to Legolas' horse. It snorted softly, as it caught her strange scent. Brianna eyed the horse with trepidation.  
  
"The first horse I ever rode, was the Ring Wraith's." She wavered on her feet. "When did you last eat or drink?" Aragorn looked at her with concern as she swayed. "This morning I had a little water and, and some Orcish bread. It wasn't very good. I haven't had anything nice to eat for ages, not since I was taken from the village." She said in a weak voice. Then abruptly, she crumpled to the ground.  
  
"Eru! Legolas give me your canteen and some lemblas for goodness' sake. She must be half-starved. Good thing she has some Elven blood in her, an ordinary girl may have died by now. As it is, I fear that the Orcish bread has sickened her Elven nature." Aragorn said worriedly.  
  
"Stop fussing, Aragorn." Commentated Legolas as he rummaged in his packs and detached his water skin from the saddle. "I admit she is a pretty thing, but Arwen may get jealous." He finished snidely.  
  
"Be quiet Legolas, and stop being an idiot." Legolas shrugged and gave the lemblas and water skin to Aragorn. Aragorn trickled water into her slack mouth as he lifted her head. She gulped at the water and imbibed it thankfully. It tasted sweet and was very refreshing. She shook her head to try and clear it and sat up.  
  
"Here, try some of this." Said Aragorn offering her the lemblas. She sniffed at it suspiciously. "What is it?" She asked distrustfully.  
  
"Lemblas. An Elven food. It's good." She took some from him and tried it. Her eyes opened wide in surprise, as she tasted it.  
  
"It is good! Can I have some more? It tastes even better then my mum's pies." Her face clouded over. "I hope she's all right."  
  
"When we arrive at the city, you can tell us all about it. Come, let us ride." He gestured for Brianna to place her foot in his hand and boosted her onto the horse's back. Legolas jumped up after her. The Men mounted their steeds and then they began to ride. 


	3. 3

"So Brianna, what does your name mean?" Legolas asked as they followed the Men along the road, his chin resting on her head.  
  
"It means 'the warrior maid'. My eldest brother William said it was true because I always got into fights with the boys of my village, then he'd have to come and rescue me." She smiled fondly, her good memories awash with pain.  
  
"Why did you get into fights?" He asked amused.  
  
"Saving cats from drowning or just wanton cruelty. I can never stand to see someone hurting helpless animals. William always called me 'his little hunting cat', so for my birthday he gave me this necklace." She twisted around in her seat to show him. "He made it himself, he was apprenticed to the smith in our village and he was very good at fine work. And see," She lifted her hair and turned back around to show him the clasp, "here's a scared little mousey. You take the acorn out of his paws to take off the necklace. Cute, hey?" Her voice trembled.  
  
"Excellent." Legolas commented softly, "Your brother had the soul of an artist. I wish that he had met the Elves before he died. He would have been appreciated for his gifts."  
  
Brianna's lip trembled and then tears started to roll down her face. "I miss him so badly. He always understood, no one else ever did, not even Mother. Do you want to know how he died?" She asked softly with all the pain of a grieving heart behind her question. Her eyes went numb and her face was stiff as the tears continued, "He was teasing me, and holding the necklace above my head. He was so tall and he had hair like yours, and green eyes like mine. I am so short, like my Da that he always towered above me. It was my birthday party, and he was giving me my present. Then the Ring Wraith and the Orcs came. He turned around, dropping my necklace. I caught it in my outstretched hands. He went for his smith's hammer as the Ring Wraith approached, because he'd just come from the forge and the necklace was still warm with the heat of the fires. The Ring Wraith just lifted his sword and sliced him in half."  
  
Legolas' arm tightened about her waist as he sucked in a breath.  
  
"I never thought that that was possible. You hear about in minstrels' tales, but I didn't think you could actually do it. His blood is still on my dress that my Ma made especially for my 16th birthday party. I didn't have a chance to change into anything else, so I'm still wearing it. He wavered and then fell over, like a tree toppling to the ground." She continued quietly, eyes staring ahead with tears pouring from them unheeded.  
  
"And what of your betrothed?"  
  
"Not my betrothed by choice. In my village, if a single man and his friends find you alone, he can 'claim' you."  
  
"Claim?"  
  
"By spreading my legs and taking me by force," Her mind flashes to that hot summer afternoon, when berry picking for her mother, she had been the one claimed despite her pleas for him to stop, "Thomas staked his claim on me and I had to marry him a week after my birthday. My father owned the land next to Thomas' father, so he approved because it would combine some of the land. My dowry was to be a strip of land that ran between the two. So part of my capture was good, but mostly bad. Thomas was always panting after me, and I laughed at him. I had wanted to marry another boy of my village, Adair, because he was gentle and kind. I think I could have loved him, if I'd had the chance. He was the best of a bad choice, because the best man in my village was my brother William. Thomas liked to drown kittens. He'd drag it out, letting them take a breath then pushing them back under. He wasn't nice." She finished softly, her voice tight with pain.  
  
"Dear Elbereth, what were the people of your village, barbarians? To let, nay encourage men to take women by force? How bestial, no, not bestial because even the animals do not take each other by force!" Legolas said in a horrified voice, his eyes glinting angrily. This slight girl in his arms had endured atrocities that could not be dealt with in an Elven lifetime, "How long do you think you'll live? How old was your mother when you left her and what did she look like?"  
  
"Ma was 38 or so I think, but you'd swear she was 20 or something. All the other women in our village were green with envy because she didn't need to dye her hair or anything. Ma said it was 'cause of her Elven blood. Da was going gray and she still looked so young next to him. So the answer to your question is, I don't know. How long do Elves live?"  
  
"Forever, barring accidents. Do you heal quickly?"  
  
"Yes. When Thomas claimed me, he tore me a little. By the next morning the bleeding had stopped and the pain was gone." Legolas' fingers whitened as they gripped the reins. His horse shook its head in protest at the unusual heaviness and constraint of the reins as it continued to pick its way after the mounts of the Men.  
  
"I think your mother and you have a good chance of living long lives, perhaps a few thousand or more. Maybe not as long as an Elf's, but long." Brianna's eyes widened.  
  
"A few thousand? Dear God, how could I marry a human man, he would die and I would be left alone. And I can't marry an Elf."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"They wouldn't accept me, and I'd be looked down on because I'm mostly human. Will I have to live alone forever, because I can't love anyone? And what about my mother, she will probably have an even longer life then mine." 


	4. 4

Unnoticed by them, the horses had stopped and the Men were dismounting to set up camp. Legolas was recalled to himself, and slightly ashamed of the thoughts he had had before, but he still planned to carry them out. He now had another reason to catch Brianna, to teach her the sweetness it could be between two who wanted to please each other, not dominate. He slid off the horse and opened his arms to catch her. She brought her leg over and hesitated, then the horse shifted feet, propelling her into Legolas' arms. Her mouth opened in a little 'o' of surprise, and she gasped. Legolas thought he had never seen anything so sweet. He caught her and whirled her around. She giggled with glee as he set her lightly on the ground. Aragorn looked over and shook his head.  
  
"That was fun! Let's do it again!" She looked like a child, caught up in innocent fun. She lifted her arms to Legolas and he gladly obliged, swinging her around a few more times. When he put her on the ground again, she tried to take a few steps, and then fell down sitting heavily on her bottom. She laughed happily, as she waited for the world to stop spinning. "Wow, I haven't done that since I was like 10 or something and William would do it." Legolas smiled, glad that he had made her forget her sorrow. The Men were openly staring at the usually solemn Elf, who only acted this way when he was drinking or with true friends he could trust. Or chasing something in skirts. Legolas strode over to Aragorn.  
  
"Can we find her something else to wear? The dress she's wearing is the one she was wearing when she was captured, and that dark brown stain is her brother's blood!" The Elf whispered angrily.  
  
"Sweet Elbereth! I had no idea; I'll ask Alodhan if he has anything suitable. He's the smallest one here." Aragorn strode off to ask the slight man who was unpacking his sleeping roll. The Man's eyes opened wide and he nodded, he reached into his pack and fished out his spare change of clothes. He gave them to the Aragorn, who said a quiet word of thanks to Alodhan. Legolas accepted the bundle of clothes and returned to Brianna's side.  
  
"Brianna, I brought you some clothes. I thought perhaps you might wish to change." He knelt next to her, his eyes full of concern.  
  
"Thank you Legolas." She whispered. "I'll just go over there and change." She headed off to walk behind the trees. Telling himself he did it for her safety, he silently trailed her. What if the Orcs had followed them?  
  
Brianna looked back to see if she could see the camp. She could hear it, but not see it. Perfect. She untied the laces at the back of the dress and loosened the bodice at the front. She then undid the buttons that ran down the back of her dress. When she got into it she had had her sisters and mother helping her. Here she had no one to help, no one to ask except for Aragorn or Legolas, and they were both male. And Aragorn was betrothed, and Legolas an Elf.  
  
Legolas had climbed a tree behind her, and settled down quietly. Brianna looked up, frowning, as she sensed someone watching her, but she shrugged and continued to disrobe. Legolas silently moaned as she pulled her arms out of the sleeves and pushed down the bodice down, exposing her breasts. Her nipples tightened when exposed to the colder air. He longed to suckle at them like a child; no Elven maiden had such soft, abundant breasts. And he should know, having bedded many of them.  
  
She then pushed down the dress and stepped out of it, leaving it in a puddle on the ground. Legolas stopped breathing at the sight of her slim body. Her brother had named her well, because she truly looked like a half feline creature with her ears slightly pricked and her luminous oval eyes. He hardened involuntarily as he caught sight of the thatch of red curls between her legs. He ached so badly at the spectacle of her he wanted to take her on the spot. He'd never wanted anyone this badly before. He sighed as she stretched her arms and curled her back, thrusting her breasts skywards as if in offering. As she bent to pick up the clothes, he whimpered soundlessly at the view of her smoothly curved buttock globes. He gritted his teeth in rage at the sight of the bruises around her chest, some fading and others new caused by the embrace of the Ring Wraith. If only he could descend down and kiss her full luscious lips, and cause her to sigh and feel as dizzy as he.  
  
He groaned noiselessly as she veiled herself in the clothes and walked back to camp carrying her dress. He was so full of need and longing that he was about to explode. If he was in the city, he could find many willing partners to take the edge off his hunger. Perhaps Aragorn would be amenable to a tryst. He had been before, when Arwen hadn't been around and they had been in the Fellowship. He'd hunt something as an excuse from being away from camp, and then ask Aragorn if he reckons he can find something better, that being their code. He saw a rabbit on the edge of the clearing. Silently, Legolas drew an arrow from his quiver and drew aim on the rabbit. He smoothly released and the rabbit was knocked over in a flurry of blood. He reckoned he'd go for a couple more rabbits.  
  
About half an hour later Legolas returned to camp with 6 rabbits. Outwardly calm, but inwardly seething with unfulfilled lust. He placed the rabbits at Aragorn's feet, and asked him "Do you reckon you can find something better?" Aragorn's eyes gleamed. He had been missing Arwen greatly of late, and this patrol of the borders had been long. Legolas had been a good and considerate lover during the Quest of the Fellowship, even if it had been odd the first time.  
  
"I think I can. Care to join me on the hunt? We may find a deer, or more rabbits. You men continue to set up camp and guard Brianna. We're going hunting, we'll be back by dark." Aragorn and Legolas set off together laughing and joking.  
  
Brianna smiled as she watched them go. She continued trying to make her clothes fit, which swam on her but were better then the bloodstained dress. 


	5. 5

Legolas and Aragorn continued walking until they were far from the camp and well out of earshot. Legolas drew Aragorn in for a passionate kiss, flicking his tongue against Aragorn's lips. Aragorn's mouth opened eagerly, welcoming in Legolas' tongue and entwining his around it. They placed their bows and quivers against the ground, and then proceeded to divest each other of their clothing, hands fumbling in their haste. Legolas dipped his head to Aragorn's nipple and nipped it lightly. Aragorn gasped with the pleasure of it. He then trailed his tongue up the outside of Legolas ear, nibbling the sensitive tip. Legolas moaned, his Elven composure deserting him as the waves of sensation washed over him.  
  
Their erections rubbed together as they embraced each other. Legolas slipped his hand down the front of Aragorn's leggings and rubbed his shaft lightly. Aragorn's hips bucked against Legolas' hand. Legolas then moved his hands around to Aragorn's back and stroked his cheeks. Aragorn's eyes widened. He was usually the dominant partner in their lovemaking.  
  
"Legolas, what?" Aragorn questioned, his voice hoarse with excitement.  
  
"I think it's my turn to be on top." Legolas darted his tongue into Aragorn's ear as he removed Aragorn's light leggings and breechcloth. Aragorn was too far gone to question as Legolas gently pushed him to the ground. Legolas slipped his finger into Aragorn's entrance, widening it. Aragorn moaned at the unfamiliar sensation, then gasped as Legolas' questing fingers found his node and caressed it. Then the fingers withdrew and Aragorn cried out in disappointment. Legolas smeared his shaft with the pre-cum as he prepared to enter Aragorn. Gently Legolas penetrated Aragorn and his hands reached around and fondled Aragorn's penis. He began to pump Aragorn in time with his strokes. Aragorn cried out, his hair hanging in sweat soaked tendrils around his face, as he entered the rhythm that Legolas dictated. Together they reached their climaxes, and collapsed on the ground.  
  
Legolas' seed spurted into Aragorn, as Aragorn came over his hands. Legolas gently withdrew himself and rolled off Aragorn onto his back. He stared into the leaf-covered branches above him and felt vaguely unsatisfied. He wished that it had been red hair that had encircled his hands and that he had stared into the face of his lover as he watched her reach eternity. Still, Aragorn was a dear friend and better then jerking off into the forest loam. He raised himself onto his elbow and quirked an eyebrow at the disheveled Man.  
  
"Shall we go hunting now?"  
  
"Dear Eru, don't you ever stop?"  
  
"Sometimes, yes, but we need something to show for our sojourn in the woods. I don't understand you Men. Why is it so bad to wish to share the company of the same sex? The Rohan are much more free about the warrior's need for company. You Gondorians are so up tight it's unbelievable, and you were very tight, hmmm?" Legolas raised an eyebrow and then got up and started to redress himself. Aragorn blushed a ruddy red under his tan.  
  
"And I wouldn't worry about Arwen either. She understands about things like this, and she knows it has no effect on your feelings for her." Legolas continued whimsically, as Aragorn blanched.  
  
"She never said! You bloody Elf! When did you tell her?"  
  
"When we returned to Rivendell that time. She thanked me for looking after you, and teaching you so well." Aragorn raised a clenched fist to Legolas as he stood up. "Have a care my friend. The ways of Elves are not the ways of Men. Now get your clothes on, and let's go hunting. I thought I saw signs of deer over there."  
  
Aragorn dressed and followed Legolas into the woods as the Elf tracked the deer. They stalked the herd and Legolas shot a young doe for dinner.  
  
"Venison and rabbit tonight. We'll just say you shot it, all right? The Men will be glad that you bested me and it doesn't matter to me." Legolas told Aragorn as he dressed the deer. Aragorn frowned.  
  
"This is unlike you Legolas. You are usually so competitive. I remember your competition with Gimli at the battle of Helmsdeep, over who could kill the most Orcs. Ah, I detect the scent of the fair maiden clouding the mind of our sweet Prince." Aragorn grinned roguishly, as Legolas' face went blank. "But seriously, Legolas, as the Prince of the Mirkwood Elfs, you will have to marry a full Elven maiden. Do not toy with Brianna, she is not strong enough for you." As Aragorn continued in a more serious note, concern deepening his voice. "What would your father say, and more to the point, what would he do to me? He'd probably cheer you on if you cover the girl, he being so shameless himself, but it could never be more then a casual relationship." Legolas whirled around, his arms covered in the deer's blood.  
  
"Don't you think I realize that?! My heart aches for her because of what she has endured. I will not willingly add to her pain." Legolas turned back to the deer, his mouth tight. "Let us return to the camp, Aragorn." Legolas hoisted the warm body of the deer onto his shoulders and strode off. Aragorn picked up Legolas' discarded weapons and shirt and followed him. 


	6. 6

Back at camp, Brianna was talking and laughing with the Men of Aragorn's party. They truly loved their newfound king and interrupted each other as they told her about Aragorn and his mighty deeds against the Shadow Lord.  
  
"Do you have a story to tell us about your village?" One of the Men asked Brianna. "A song, or a tale?"  
  
"Yes. I'll sing the song of how my grandmother was seduced by an Elf." She smiled cheekily. "My grandmother made it up, and it'll tell you a little bit about my family history." She drew a breath and stood up, her face lit by the fire and the fading twilight. As Aragorn and Legolas neared the camp, they heard her voice soaring like a lark.  
  
"On a summer's day, the sun shining bright,  
  
"Rosie went down, went down to the river,  
  
"The river, oh the river wild and free,  
  
"There to wash and clean her hair  
  
"For she loved the feel of the water deep and the sun shining on her hair,  
  
"The sun shining on her hair.  
  
"While alone and bathing there in the river wild and free,  
  
"An Elf descended the river bank,  
  
"To see the maiden fair,  
  
"And her red hair sleeked by the waters like the otter's pelt,  
  
"Oh Rosie you should have run away that day,  
  
"Run away that day on the river.  
  
"The Elf he called to her from the river side,  
  
"And said 'O mortal maiden fair, come here to me,  
  
" 'And I'll love you here on the river side,  
  
" 'Oh won't you come to me?'  
  
"Rosie smiled and said  
  
" 'Sir Elf, what's your name and from where do you hail?  
  
" 'For I am only Rosie, a maiden of the village near and I a true maiden be,  
  
" 'Why should I come to the side of an Elf and be loved by such as he?'  
  
" 'Oh Rosie sweet,' replied the Elf,  
  
" 'I am Elrond, an Elf of Rivendell and I call you to my side since  
  
" 'Your mortal beauty has pierced me through,  
  
" 'Please come over to me here by the river's side.'  
  
"And Rosie did and came to be with the Elf from Rivendell,  
  
"Her heart was broken when he left and then to carry his child,  
  
" Began all in a summer's day on the riverside,  
  
"The side of the river swift and wild." She finished to the sound of applause from the Men. Legolas and Aragorn strode into the circle of firelight as the sun slipped away over the horizon.  
  
"You said the Elf's name was Elrond, Brianna?" Legolas asked.  
  
"That's what he told my grandmother, it's probably not his true name at all. Why?"  
  
"Oh naught much, only that Elrond is the Lord of Rivendell, that's all." Legolas finished with a smile.  
  
"My goodness! Wouldn't it be nice if it were true, though? My grandmother never married and only had my mother because she said she knew no Man could measure up to her Elven lover. Even though my Da's family owned a lot of land near the village, an Elven lord? Can't be true. What would an Elven lord want with a simple human village girl?" She said with a look of wonder on her face.  
  
"Never attempt to understand an Elf, Brianna, they're the most mysterious race of Middle Earth." Aragorn said, slapping Legolas heartily on the back. "And I shot a doe for the eating tonight! Haelador, take it off Legolas and prepare it for the flames. Did anyone find some greens to go with it? And where's the wine and the ale?"  
  
Legolas gladly gave the deer to the Men and stretched his back, his pale skin gleaming with the reflected light of the fire. The blood of the deer cast darker shadows over his skin. Brianna watched out of the corner of her eye in amazement at the complete lack of hair where any Man would have had at least some. He was as hairless as a boy, but with the physique of a man. She blushed, glad that darkness hid her curiosity.  
  
"Anyone have spare water, or know where a stream is, so I can wash this blood off me?" Legolas asked with disgust. "The deer ticks are biting fiercely."  
  
"I do." Volunteered Brianna. "It's just this way, behind the horses." She got up from her place near the fire, leading the way to where the horses snuffled and grazed. Legolas smiled and followed her to where the stream ran whispering in its bed of pebbles. The two of them faded into the darkness of the trees. Brianna concentrated on picking her way through the darkness, and then cried out as a sharp stick pierced her foot. Legolas caught her as she stumbled hissing with pain and annoyance.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I trod on a stick and it's gone into my foot. I'll be right in a moment, but I'd better wash it in the stream. Can you just help me over there? You can hear it now, it's right in front of us." Legolas knelt next to her and she put her arm over his shoulder as he put his arm around her body. Slowly, they stood and Brianna limped with Legolas over to the stream. She sat down with a sigh and placed her foot in the water.  
  
She wondered at his scent, like flowers and green leaves and other growing things. William had smelt like clean sheets, fresh and crisp with a hint of lemon. Thomas had smelt like a rutting, bloody animal, a boar or some other wild creature. Ma had smelt like pastries and cooking foods, warm and comfortable. She didn't discuss the matter of her acute sense of smell with any one since she had done it once as a child and been rebuked. She didn't realize it was part of her Elven heritage. She gently laved her foot with the cool water, feeling the water washing away the slight amount of blood and pain.  
  
Legolas stood behind her, his senses awhirl with the smell of her and the feel of her in his arms. Then the niggling pain of the parasites on his body from the slaughtered deer recalled him to himself. He took off his leggings with a sigh of relief and strode past Brianna to wade into the water. He sensed a deep pool in the water to his left and stepped into it.  
  
Brianna bit back a startled scream as the body of the near naked Legolas descended from calf high water to waist deep water.  
  
"Pass me my leggings would you? They're a bit bloody and the fleas and ticks from the deer are probably hiding in them." Legolas half turned, his body shining in the moonlight like a moonbeam itself. Brianna flushed and scrabbled behind her for his leggings and passed them to him with her eyes downcast. She turned away so that she couldn't see him. Legolas nodded sadly, after her past experiences, she had no reason to trust Elves or Men. He bent to his task of scrubbing the leggings free of blood. The worst part of hunting was after when the parasites migrated to the hunter. He then washed the blood off his shoulders and back. He tried to feel if there were any vermin left on his back despite the water.  
  
"Brianna?" He said reluctantly "Can you just check my back to see if there are any ticks on it? Even if I heal quickly, having tick fever would be very uncomfortable."  
  
" All right." Brianna limped over to where Legolas stood. He sat in front of her on the bank of the stream with his back turned to her, head bowed, his blond hair wet and draped around his pointed and lobe less ears. Hesitantly, she lightly ran her fingers over his back. She couldn't feel the bumps that meant a tick had attached itself, but she could feel lines of scars running over his back. "I don't think that there are any, but you should check in the morning just in case." Legolas nodded, not trusting himself to speak. She rose to her feet, wincing as her injured foot bore her weight. "I'll go back to camp, so you can get dressed." She shuffled back to the firelight that she could see through the trees. 


	7. 7

Legolas turned to watch her go, his body aching again. What was it about this girl, that she turned his body against him? He was acting like an Elf on the verge of adulthood, all damp palms and unwanted reactions. He was over 3000 years old, for heaven's sake, not some nervous 1000 or something. He fished his leggings out of the dark water and cursing put them on. They may have been free of parasites, but they were damn uncomfortable wet! Luckily they put a damper on the visible signs of his need. He followed Brianna back to camp after a suitable interval.  
  
Brianna was mentally kicking herself as she made her way back to the fireside. Legolas wouldn't want to involve himself with some silly village girl who'd already been used. She was so stupid! But maybe he could introduce to other Elves, and soften the way for her. If it was true that Lord Elrond was her grandfather, they may be more accepting. Her mouth twisted bitterly, if he acknowledged her. Aragorn watching for her return, stood up in concern when he saw that she was limping.  
  
"Brianna! You're hurt, how?" He asked as he walked over to her and gave her his arm for support.  
  
"I trod on a sharp stick, and it staked my foot. I'll be fine, milord, truly." She smiled anxiously up at him. "I won't slow you down, I promise."  
  
"What's with the 'milord' business, hey? You're not my subject. As far as I know the people of Bree and the hobbits don't have a lord."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to presume." She closed her eyes for an instant. Stupid, stupid!  
  
"You're not presuming, just call me Aragorn. I was a Ranger for longer then I was a king, and I don't stand on ceremony. Here, sit down near the fire. Have some lemblas, and would you prefer rabbit or venison?" He asked solicitously.  
  
"I don't know. I've never tried venison before, so I think I'll stick with rabbit." Something from what he said struck her. "What is a hobbit?" She questioned. Aragorn stared at her in amazement and then handed her part of one of the rabbits on a leaf platter.  
  
"You truly don't know what a hobbit is? How very odd, I can see by your face that you don't. Well you know what a dwarf is?" He asked as he sat next to her and accepted some food from one of the Men. At her nod, he continued. "A hobbit is about the same size of a dwarf, with enormous feet that are covered in hair. They don't wear shoes; they claim they pinch their feet. They look like little Men, because they don't have the beards like dwarves. And they are the greediest race on Middle Earth. You would have to see it to believe it how much food they can eat. The last time I traveled with hobbits, they wanted to stop about 20 times a day just to eat! But still, they are good of heart and quite sensible. After all, it is a hobbit that carries the fate of Middle Earth in his hands." At this, Aragorn's face grew darker.  
  
"My goodness! They sound fascinating, I would like to meet some."  
  
"Two of them, Merry and Pippin are at the city. You can meet them when we return there." Aragorn continued to eat, waving at Legolas when he entered the fire lit glade. "Legolas find some food and sit down."  
  
"I will in a minute. My leggings are soaked, and I need to change. They had blood on them so I had to wash them. Stop laughing!" Legolas glared, "It's not in the slightest bit funny! I'll make you carry your own bloody deer back next time. I still itch, and where's my shirt?" Aragorn pointed to Legolas' packs that were on the ground near the horses. Legolas glared at Brianna, who was giggling and at Aragorn who was smiling with amusement. Legolas stalked over to the indicated packs and rummaged in them, mumbling things. He found his spare leggings and shirt and left the clearing to get changed.  
  
So irate and cute in his fury at being caught in a less then dignified position thought Brianna dreamily. He looks like a cat when it's caught doing something foolish, and turns around to wash itself furiously, pretending that whatever it was had never happened. Elves are a lot like cats, really. Maybe that's why I get on so well with them. I love cats, Elves are like cats, and therefore do I love Elves? I think I could, but they might decide that I wasn't good enough for them. Some Elves really don't like humans. I like Legolas, he's so handsome and he reminds me of William. But he's so far above me. 


	8. 8

Legolas was still furious as he dressed himself. Stupid Men, what do they know anyway, really? He laced up his leggings and pulled on his boots. He shrugged on his shirt, his nipples tight with cold. Sighing he rubbed them because they ached from the tightness. He started to knot his shirt ties as he walked back to the camp. Suddenly, he paused, ears wide opened and nostrils flaring. Something was wrong; something bad was about to happen. He crept up a tree, searching for the cause of his disturbance. His keen eyes surveyed the darkness. There! A darker shadow moves slowly towards the camp. And there! And there! And many more, and there a Ring Wraith on its black unnatural horse. Orcs and a Ring Wraith. Here to take Brianna back. He gritted his teeth with fury at the thought of them having anything to do with her ever again. Here he was and he could do nothing! Where was Aragorn's sentry? Surely, he could sense something?  
  
Slowly the Orcs grew closer to the encampment of Men. The sentry cried the alarm and received an arrow through his throat for his troubles. The Men around the fireside leapt up in alarm and reached for their weapons. Aragorn drew Anduiril with a sound like the whisper of silk. Legolas swore to himself that he would never, never go anywhere again without his bow in easy reach. Still, he was not entirely unarmed; he had his dagger of good Elfish steel. The scene around the fireside had descended into chaos. He could see Brianna cowering as Aragorn defended her. Time to go Orc hunting.  
  
He slipped from tree to tree, dropping silently on his prey and slitting their throats. Truly, Orcs are so stupid. Then he heard the Ring Wraith scream and its horse begin to gallop. He looked up from his last victim, frowning with unease. The Men were still all upright, except for the unfortunate sentry, and Brianna was safe with Aragorn. The Ring Wraith seemed to fly out of the trees into the firelight. Its horse shouldered aside the Men and the Orcs and the Ring Wraith reached down for Brianna and hauled her into the saddle. It wheeled around, with Brianna screaming, her face blanched white as snow. The Orcs disengaged from the Men and followed the Ring Wraith into the darkness of the woods. Aragorn took a few steps after them, then a ball flew through the air into the fire and all the Men started to cough, then slump to the ground.  
  
"Legolas! Help me! Legolas! Legolas!" Brianna's despairing scream came to him on the wind. Legolas was torn between what his heart wanted him to do and what duty commanded him to do. As usual, he chose duty and hurried to the still Men. He felt for a pulse on Aragorn's neck. Legolas nodded grimly, he was alive. The Ring Wraith knew that he hadn't been in the camp, and that he would stay to take care of the Men. Damn them all to hell! Legolas' mouth twisted in a feral snarl, they had better run while they could because he was going to get them and cause them exceeding amounts of pain. 


	9. 9

Brianna was slung over the Ring Wraith's horse like a slaughtered animal, bouncing up and down with the horse's strides. She closed her eyes, as the Orc running beside the horse licked his lips as he stared at her. Legolas would come and get her, he would. Aragorn would too. They rode for hours and it was still night when they halted. The Black Rider dismounted and wailed at the Orcs. They erupted into cheers and howls of exultation. Brianna slid herself off the horse and stood warily. One of the Orcs leered at her and told her in broken Common;  
  
"He says that we can have you now you ran away. He says that you were going to be mated with Orcs anyway and the Master is growing impatient. He says we can start now, but we're not to kill you and not to break any bones or do anything that'll last, except get you full." It licked its lips in anticipation.  
  
"No!" Brianna cried out in horror, and she turned to flee. Except that there were Orcs behind her too. Two of them grabbed her arms and one tried to kiss her, its breath foul and loathsome. She turned her face away in disgust.  
  
The other growled at it "Nothin' much there, get her clothes off." Brianna knew that it spoke in Common to terrify her. It worked, she was terrified. The Orc that had spoken reached out with its claws and ripped her shirt down the middle, raising bloody welts where its claws touched skin. As she screamed, it gave her a casual backhand across the face and then fondled her breast. "Be quiet, Elf thing." It then with the aid of its partner divested her of her pants. She hung breathless in their harsh grip, naked except for her torn shirt. The Orcs picked her up under her armpits and turned her to face the rest of the Orcs who howled hungrily when they saw her slim white body in the moonlight. She was sobbing with terror now, knowing that it was too late for anything to happen to aid her. The Orcs holding her dropped her on the ground and then lowered their pants. As she tried to crawl away, one grabbed her knees and dragged her towards him.  
  
He forced her tightly clenched knees apart and plunged into her, his shaft tearing her inside. She cried out in pain, and then screamed as the other one lifted her hips off the ground and slid underneath her. His penis ripped inside her anus as he too proceeded to rape her brutally. She moaned as they grunted and sweated their way to a climax, then her moans died out in a horrified gurgle as another one forced himself inside her mouth. She felt one then the other of the Orcs in her lower regions erupt with cold black sperm and felt a coldness begin to creep up into her belly. The Orcs disengaged and two others replaced them.  
  
This hurt more because they were creating new friction and enlarging tears. She couldn't see anything except for the scaled belly of the Orc above her as he pumped in and out of her mouth. He came then and his sperm tasted sour and bitter. As he withdrew she gagged and tried to spit it out. He gripped her mouth hard and told her to swallow it, or he might just do something like cut off her nipple. She swallowed. The one plumbing her ass came then and another entered. Her world narrowed to localized spots of pain. Her bleeding anus, her torn vagina, her scraped nipples and bruised mouth. She was pain, and her name had disappeared into the pain. She was choking as one Orc after the other filled her mouth and her nose clogged up. She had no breath to utter sound any more; she concentrated on getting enough breath to continue breathing. Her nether regions were on fire with agony as the Orcs continued to rape and sodomize her. There were about 30 Orcs and each had her at least once in her different orifices. The pain just continued.  
  
Suddenly the three Orcs on her then withdrew and she gasped, drawing the air into her lungs. She coughed black phlegm up, spitting it onto the ground. Then she saw a shadow cloaked in darkness stoop down. Not only the Orcs, but now the Ring Wraith was to rape her as well. It removed its armoured pants and knelt on the ground. She cried out weakly, shaking her head in denial. It entered her then, bitterest cold entering her vagina and proceeded with slow purposeful thrusts. When it came, it felt like ice had entered her womb and sealed it up. She saw the sun rising over its shoulders as it withdrew. It reassembled its armour and mounted its horse. One of the Orcs passed her up to him and the Ring Wraith placed her belly down over the shoulders of the horse. She writhed feebly for a moment then passed into blessed unconsciousness. 


	10. 10

Back at the camp, Legolas paced as he waited for the Men to recover. It was now morning and they were still in the grips of whatever it was that the Shadow creatures had used. Then Aragorn coughed and sat up, shaking his head. The other Men were showing signs of waking also.  
  
"Thank the Valar you're awake Aragorn! Quickly, they took Brianna, we have to go after them!" Legolas shook his friend by the shoulders. "Come on, wake up! We've got to go!"  
  
"Legolas, stop shaking me. What's going on?" Aragorn asked blearily. Legolas rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity. The other Men were getting up and staggering to their water skins or the stream for a drink. "Oh fuck, I need a drink of something." Legolas snorted in exasperation, and passed Aragorn his water skin.  
  
"Here, drink, drink and then let's go! The longer we hesitate, the more time that they have to get away with Brianna." Legolas leapt to his feet and strode to his horse. Thankfully, he had killed the Orc that had been going to scatter the horses. Suddenly a cold weight settled into his stomach. A glimpse of why Sauron may want Brianna flashed into his mind. "Oh sweet Elbereth, I think I know why Brianna was kidnapped, and why they fought so hard to regain her. Aragorn, you know how Orcs are degraded Elves, twisted by the Dark Lord?" He whirled around to face Aragorn with a look of horrified realization on his face.  
  
"Aye, so what of it?" Aragorn frowned with confusion.  
  
"We have already fought the Uruk'hai, made by Sarumon the White. Imagine what could come of a race bred from a woman bearing both Elven and human blood? Imagine what would happen to Brianna, and what monsters she would have bred from her?" Aragorn's face whitened as he realized the implications. "The things may not live as long, but they'll probably breed faster, grow faster and greatly increase the Dark Lord's armies. They would probably be able to withstand sunlight, may pass for Men or Elves in bad light if they kept their natures hidden." Legolas continued urgently. Aragorn's face hardened and he turned to face his Men.  
  
"Men, mount up! We ride to rescue the girl Brianna." Quickly the party ran to their belongings and re-saddled their horses. They rode out, Legolas at their head, tracking the trail of the Orcs. His face was set like stone and his eyes glimmered with rage and pain. Damn them for knowing an Elf so well, knowing that he would stay with his incapacitated companions, over one girl. They galloped after the Orcs. Legolas could see that they were gaining on them, the Orcs being on foot and the company on horseback. He could see the hoof prints of the Ring Wraith's horse still with the prints of the Orcs, good that meant that Brianna was still within reach.  
  
Then they came upon the glade where the Orcs had rested. Legolas dropped off his horse, sick to his stomach. One of the Men vomited noisily, leaning over his horse. Brianna's borrowed pants fluttered in the morning breeze, shredded almost beyond recognition. Spots of blood dotted the ground, centered around a small pool, mixed with midnight black Orcish sperm. Legolas' face grew colder as he raged inside. No one deserved such torment. The smell of the rutting Orcs offended his nostrils, and he could smell Brianna's pain and fear. He bent down and picked up her pants, not feeling the material.  
  
"Legolas, my friend, I am so sorry." Aragorn cantered his horse up next to where Legolas stood.  
  
"They went that way about two hours ago." Legolas said calmly, as he pointed to where the tracks lead off. Speckles of blood continued along the trail of the Orcs. He remounted his horse. "Let's go." 


	11. 11

The Men rode in silence now, hearts raging within their breasts. Legolas spurred his horse on, with Aragorn close behind. They could hear the Orcs now and they knew the Orcs heard them. Legolas readied his bow, as they turned a corner and gained full view of the Orcs. Legolas sighted on the Ring Wraith's horse and let two arrows fly. One hit the horse in the rump and the other in its upper leg. The horse whinnied in pain and stumbled. Legolas aimed again as the Men rode around him to engage the Orcs. The horse fell to its knees and the Ring Wraith tumbled off it, screaming in frustration and anger. Then Legolas caught sight of an out flung arm from behind the Ring Wraith.  
  
Legolas began to cut down the Orcs that plagued Aragorn, leaving him free to battle with the Ring Wraith. Aragorn engaged the Wraith and forced it to step away from Brianna's unconscious body. Legolas continued to kill Orcs, but rode around the battle to where Brianna was. He dismounted and went to her, lifting her up into his arms, her head lolling loosely around on her neck. The Wraith wailed in fury as Legolas took Brianna to his horse and gently sat her on the horse's back. He mounted then, and trotting in a tight circle could see that nearly all the Orcs were dead, with few Men lying there. Legolas shot two Orcs that had gained the trees, then watched with eyes that looked like flinty ice as the Men cut down the remaining survivors. The Ring Wraith looked around, its arms holding its sword outstretched. It screamed, and backed away from Aragorn, then it kicked its horse who rose unsteadily onto its feet. The Ring Wraith mounted and the Men and the Elf watched it go because they knew that a Ring Wraith was too much even for the Sword That Was Broken.  
  
Aragorn dropped his sword point to the ground and wiped the sweat from his eyes. Around them were the bodies of the Orcish party and a few Men. He wiped the sword on the grass, cleansing it of the stinking Orcish blood. Legolas brought his horse over to where Aragorn stood, Brianna limp in his arms like a doll that has lost all its stuffing. He passed her gently to Aragorn, who laid her out on a patch of clear ground. In the daylight the wounds on her body were sickeningly obvious.  
  
She was covered with bites that were still slowly seeping blood. Her body was scratched and savaged, especially around her waist, shoulders and breasts. There was a slight trickle of blood still leaking from her bloody nose. Her mouth was bruised and her split lips trickled drops of blood that wavered as she breathed. She had two black eyes and you could see that in a few days her body would be similarly colored. The points of her ears had been bitten off, as they had reminded the Orcs too much of their old heritage, so her ears were ragged and bleeding. Her inside of her legs were dark with dried blood and Orcish sperm and as Legolas gently turned her over he could see that her anus had been torn. Tracks of tears coloured with blood lined her cheeks. Silently he wept, the tears falling like crystal in the innocent sunlight.  
  
"Legolas."Aragorn quietly said as he knelt next to his friend, "Can you do anything for her?"  
  
"Do we have any kingsfoil? It might help, help slow the effects." Legolas angrily wiped his eyes and took a deep shuddering breath. This was only some girl, only a quarter Elvish. He needed to get a grip; he couldn't help her if he went to pieces. Still nobody deserved something like this to happen. If only they had been able to follow right away, if only. If onlys never helped anyone. Aragorn nodded and handed Legolas some from a pouch that he always carried on him now. Legolas chewed it and started to place it on the worst of her wounds. Suddenly, Brianna's eyes flicked open and her mouth opened in a round circle, she scrambled away from them and managed to get on her feet to run away.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no! Get away from me! I'm so cold, so cold! Legolas, where are you? Somebody please get them away!" Her eyes were wide and unseeing, the whites glaring out from her face. She had gone slightly mad with the shock, fear and pain. "I'm not Elvish, not Elvish! You hear me?! Leave my ears alone! Ah it hurt, it hurts! Legolas, get them away! Where'd you go? I'm lost, lost in darkness, and I lost Legolas, he's somewhere around in the stream." She started scrubbing frantically at her arms as if she was covered in a swarm of biting, loathsome insects. Legolas and Aragorn stared at her in pity and shock. Legolas rose to his feet and slowly moved towards her. "I'll do whatever you want, just stop, stop, I can't breathe! Ah nooo, the Wraith! Get him away from me! No, no, no, no." Her screams subsided into whimpers as she slowly sank to the forest floor, curling into a fetal position, her arms curled protectively over her head. She rocked slowly from side to side, still mumbling 'no, no, no.'.  
  
"Brianna, it's Legolas. You're safe, safe now. Can you look at me?" Legolas knelt next to her, speaking softly. His heart felt like it was being slowly shredded into little pieces.  
  
"Legolas?" She repeated in a hopeful voice. "Can't be Legolas, no, no, Legolas is lost like me. It was shining and then the sword came down and the blood went everywhere. I've still got my necklace, William.I'm just a little cat who got kicked in the head.kicked in the heart."  
  
"Brianna, it is I. Look at me, please. C'mon, look at me."  
  
"Orcs don't say please. You're trying to trick me!" Her voice rose to a scream and she jumped to her feet. "Legolas?" Her eyes cleared from the mists of madness for a moment as she looked at him. She wavered on her feet from blood loss and fatigue. Then she saw Aragorn behind Legolas, and started to scream again. "Thomas, no, no, get away from me! William, where are you? You said you'd make sure that you were there when Thomas was around. Legolas went away too, and the Orcs got me. Legolas!" She dived into his arms, and hid her eyes against his shoulders, shaking like a frightened animal. Awkwardly, he comforted her as her tears wet his shirt.  
  
"Aragorn, I think you must remind of her of her betrothed."  
  
"And why is that bad?"  
  
"He forced her, claimed her is what she called it." Legolas' voice tightened with anger. "The poor, poor girl. She probably trusts you because you're the only one here not connected with violation. Maybe if you blind fold her, and she can't see us, she'll cope better." Legolas nodded in agreement.  
  
"Brianna, Brianna, I want you to put on a blind fold, ok? It'll hide you from everyone except for me." Legolas asked her softly. She looked up sniffing.  
  
"Ok." She agreed in a subdued whisper. Aragorn handed Legolas a length of cloth and Legolas wound it around her eyes. "It's dark! Let me out, Legolas!" She wailed.  
  
"Shhh, it's all right. I'm here with you. Now I'm going to get on my horse and my friend is going to pass you up to me, and then we're going to go to Lothlorien, and then to Rivendell. You'll get to meet lots of Elves, maybe even my family. Ok?"  
  
"'Kay. I'll really get to meet Elves?" She said unsteadily. Legolas mounted his horse, and nodded to Aragorn to pass her to him.  
  
"You sound like a hobbit I know, Samwise Gamgee. He was fascinated with Elves too." He turned his head and addressed Aragorn, "I'll go to my people, they will have more chance of healing her then Men. Here, I think we part ways."  
  
"Ride like the wind, Legolas. She desperately needs help. Here, take these blankets and these supplies. Your journey will take longer then ours." Legolas accepted them, and wrapped the blanket around Brianna's bruised body.  
  
"I'll see you again, my friend. Tell Arwen not to worry, and reassure those silly hobbits. Gimli will just have to wait for us to finish our contest. I ride for the woods of Lothlorien and the Lady Galadriel." He turned his horse to the direction of Lothlorien, and lightly tapped his horse to get it moving. "You may want to send a force to protect Brianna's family. If Sauron has failed to get her, he may grab for any with the mixed blood he can get." Legolas rode off, with the wounded girl cradled in his arms. Aragorn watched him go, then organized his Men to return to the city and do as Legolas suggested. 


	12. 12

Legolas rode through farmland, forest, mountains, hills and open grassland. He forded rivers and streams. The girl in his care waxed delirious and awake at times. She continued to scream hoarsely for 'them' to leave her alone. He grew heavy lidded with lack of sleep. At times, he ran out of Kingsfoil so he had to make detours to find some. That's when the lines of black from her wounds widened and grew, and she grew clammy with fever and sweat. The thing that Legolas was waiting for in dread was for signs that her belly was swelling with an unnatural child and he wept with a sense of reprieve when her courses came. At least that was spared her.  
  
Finally, he arrived at the borders of Lothlorien, almost crying with relief. Here, Galadriel would have an idea what to do. He was a warrior, not a healer and this was far beyond his feeble capabilities. Brianna stirred in his arms, and the blanket covering her slipped. Gently, he rewrapped it around her legs, and let the horse walk instead of canter or trot for the first time in weeks. It snorted and hung its head in fatigue. Legolas was a far cry from the handsomely debonair Elf he had been before he met Brianna. His eyes were sunk into his head and ringed with black circles of exhaustion. His usually fine blond hair was lank with sweat and grease because he hadn't taken the time to wash it. His mouth didn't smile and his eyes did not dance. His clothes were dirty, sweat stained and torn at the edges. He had nearly run out of arrows. He was thin because he hadn't eaten much in his anxiety over Brianna.  
  
He longed for somebody to come and say that it was all fine now, they would look after Brianna and that he could rest. Just to rest and not have to worry. To wake up and have Brianna laughing and smiling and alive with no knowledge of pain. For her eyes to lose that look that gave one the sensation of looking into dark pools of pain never ending, with something ugly lurking at the bottom with the sediment. He couldn't sleep properly for the fear that she would get his dagger and try to slit her wrists again, or run away into the wild countryside.  
  
His horse was passing under the green branches of the Lothlorien woods. The shade was welcome on his skin. He smiled; he could hear the trees whispering a welcome to his forlorn spirit. The smile momentarily lightened his now drawn expression. He gently urged his horse into a faster walk as he entered the realm of Galadriel, the Lady of the Woods. 


	13. 13

Half asleep, he missed the sounds that would normally have warned him of the approach of others. The first he knew of it, was when his horse stopped and the tip of an arrow slid under his chin. Then he woke up with a start.  
  
Welcome Legolas Greenleaf of the Mirkwood Elves. Who is this that you bring with you? Asked Haldir, a Guardian of Lothlorien.  
  
Greetings, Haldir. This is a girl, named Brianna. She is sorely wounded and I seek the help of Lady Galadriel to heal her. She is a quarter Elf, and as such is close enough kin for us to have obligation.   
  
What is the other three quarters then? Dwarfish, Hobbit? Haldir asked with a sneer of contempt.  
  
Her maternal grandfather was an Elf who said that he was from Rivendell, and that his name was Elrond. Probably not true, but still she is part Elvish. She is human otherwise, she is from Bree. She was kidnapped from her village by a band of Orcs and a Ring Wraith.   
  
A Ring Wraith! Here, Haldir's eyes widened.  
  
Yes. Estel and I rescued her, but then they returned for her. The Orcs. Here Legolas paused, to try and cover his reaction, They violated her, and the Ring Wraith as well. I believe that Sauron wished to breed from her a new race of Orcs to rival Sarumon's Urak'Hai. She is in grave need and though I've slowed the effects with althelus, she is slipping away from the Light. Legolas swayed and nearly pitched from his saddle. Haldir reached out and steadied Legolas. I have ridden for weeks from the borders of Gondor and the Greywood. You must aid her! Or must I ride for Rivendell and Lord Elrond? Legolas' eyes flashed with repressed anger.  
  
Let it never be said that Lothlorien would turn away an Elf in need. We will aid her for your sake, Legolas. Come. Haldir turned and began to walk into the heart of the woods. Sighing with relief, Legolas followed him.  
  
"Legolas? The dark is closing in, and I'm afraid.The cats go mew and the mice go squeak.no, no, no, get away." Brianna mumbled semi conscious, "William.William.oh the blood and the necklace shining in the sun.Legolas, don' go away.you went away once and the Orcs got me.where am I? Am I home? Are we in Lothlorien yet? Oh help me, I'm falling and I can't find my way home." Haldir raised his eyebrows in query,  
  
Is that the girl?   
  
Yes, her mind rambles and she senses that she is failing. At least she is not pregnant with some Orcish whelp, and she doesn't have to feed something like that as well. William was her brother, and from what she's told me, she loved him dearly.   
  
Does that mean she loves you too, O Legolas, the breaker of maidenly hearts? Legolas blushed at Haldir's comment.  
  
No. I am merely someone she can depend on.   
  
"Legolas? Legolas? Oh you're here, where are we?" Brianna tried to sit up in one of her brief moments of lucidity. "Who's that?" She asked, pointing at Haldir. Haldir stared in horrified pity at the lines of black that traced up and down her arm, some as thick as his thumb. He could see her fever flushed face above the blankets that Legolas had wrapped her in, her eyes green and translucent and her red hair standing out in a fuzzy halo around her head.  
  
"We're in Lothlorien, and this is Haldir. He's an old friend of mine and I'm taking you to Lady Galadriel who'll make you better." Legolas told her softly as he held her closer to his chest.  
  
"Good, because I'm so cold, Legolas, so cold. I feel like I'll never be warm again. Sing me a song, Legolas." She turned her head to rest it against his chest, the sickness reducing her to a child seeking comfort. "You know Rosie's song, I sang it to you, remember when we were with Aragorn? It starts 'On a summer's day." Her voice cracks as she tries to sing it. Legolas winces at the sound of her once stunning voice.  
  
You should have heard her when she sang it the first time, Haldir, she was so beautiful. Then Legolas began to sing it for her,  
  
"On a summer's day, the sun shining bright,  
  
"Rosie went down, went down to the river." Legolas continued to sing it for her, ignoring Haldir's look of disapproval. He finished, Brianna asleep again and looked at Haldir, It's a song of her family, Haldir. It comforts her, and there is little that does.   
  
Fine. I think that you are falling in love with her. I saw it when Estel fell in love with Arwen. That same look of longing and total despair.   
  
Longing for her to recover, Haldir, and despair at what she has suffered. Don't you dare condescend to me because of this girl, she has suffered more then you ever will and is still strong. She survives, and if what had happened to her happened to you, I think that you would be mad by now. She is still clinging to her sanity, so don't you dare patronize her or me! Brianna whimpered at the sound of the anger in Legolas' voice. Legolas soothed her by stroking her head until she settled back into sleep. His eyes still blazed in anger at Haldir.  
  
Ok, whatever. Lady Galadriel is ready to receive you. Dismount, and let the grooms take care of your poor horse. Legolas looked up dazedly; unbeknownst to him they had reached the halls of Lothlorien while he talked to Haldir. Slowly he dismounted, still cradling Brianna, who awoke and tried to stand, slipping out of her covering blanket. Haldir took a step backwards in disgust as he saw the full extent of her sickness. As Legolas had been unwilling to pause to fashion new clothing for her, she still wore only the torn shirt. Thick bands of black traversed her body, centering on her pubic region and swirling round her stomach. Many of the scratches and bites were festering, despite the kingsfoil's influence. She wavered on her feet like a newborn colt, fragile and confused. Legolas gathered her to him and gently covered her with the blanket again, supporting her in her weakness. He looked up and was struck by a sense of déjà vu. The Lady Galadriel and Celeborn, her consort descended the stairs like they had when he and the Fellowship had entered Lothlorien.  
  
Legolas, welcome to our halls. What is it that you seek? Galadriel spoke softly and regally.  
  
Lady, I seek a cure for this girl I hold in my arms. She is sorely hurt, and slipping into Shadow. I beseech your aid. Legolas asked. Galadriel looked at him calmly.  
  
I will ask my healers if they can do anything, and I will send messengers to both Mirkwood and Rivendell asking for their aid. Come in and rest Legolas, for I can see that you are most weary.   
  
Can't.have to look after Brianna. She'll be frightened when she wakes if I'm not there.   
  
Go with her then, and the healers will settle you both in the same room. Legolas nodded dumbly, and followed the healers summoned by Galadriel. Galadriel watched him go with concern in her eyes.  
  
She turned to Celeborn and said When we send word to Mirkwood, we must inform Legolas' father of this unseemly infatuation. Until her story is proven, we should carefully watch her. I feel a deep unease at letting her stay. Celeborn nodded in agreement as they turned to face the corridor that Legolas and his burden had entered. 


	14. 14

Legolas stumbled along with Brianna until he reached the room that the healers led him to. He entered and gently laid her down on the bed then blinked owlishly as the healers went around him to attend her on the bed. One of them took his arm and led him to a bed on the other side of the room.  
  
Here, Prince. Lie down and sleep.   
  
Legolas nodded in agreement, he needed to sleep. He yawned deeply and lay down on the bed. Within one heartbeat and another he was asleep. Brianna slept too because the healers gave a deep soporific potion to her, to let them tend her wounds. The two slept for about 5 days as they recovered in the healing air of Lothlorien. There is something in the air of these woods that comforts Elfish spirits. Although Brianna suffered nightmares and cried out in her sleep, Legolas slept the sleep of the dead. Rousing a little at the sound of Brianna's whimpers, the healers took the liberty of drugging the Prince back to sleep until they felt he had recovered enough. The lines on Brianna's body receded and thinned, but did not disappear. The festering sores closed and healed as she slept and the nightmares ebbed. Then reluctantly, the healers decided that their patients should wake to eat.  
  
Brianna yawned and blinked at the early morning sunlight entering her room. Gingerly, she shook her head, and sighed in relief, as the expected nausea did not appear. Her eyes widened in fear, and she cried out "Legolas! Legolas, where are you?" She heard a mumble from her right and cowered in fear. "Legolas! Legolas!"  
  
"Brianna, I'm here. Shh, shh, quiet now." Legolas rose from his pallet and shakily made his way over to her bed. He sat heavily on the bed and smoothed her hair. He passed the other hand tiredly over his eyes. He felt so weak. He flipped the blanket covering her backwards and started to weep in relief as he saw that the black lines had receded almost completely. "A, melamin." He started and drew his other hand to his mouth to cover his gasp of surprise. Melamin? He was not for her and she was not for him. He'd best give up this childish fantasy.  
  
"Where are we, Legolas?"  
  
"We are in Lothlorien." He smiled at her expression of delight and drew her close, cradling her in his arms. He hung his head over her shoulder and whispered into her ear of the wonders of Lothlorien. She started to yawn, and he laid her back down onto the bed. He started to draw the covers back over her, but she whispered, "Nay, do not. I feel safe with your arms around me." He nodded and slipped into the bed with her, holding her close. He sighed against her shoulder and fell into sleep himself.  
  
This is how the healers found them, cuddled together like children in sleep. The head healer coughed politely. "Prince Legolas? " Legolas half sat up in the bed, one arm still wrapped around Brianna. She stirred and woke, and then began to shiver in fear at the sight of these unknown, untrusted male Elves.  
  
"Yes? "  
  
"A messenger has arrived from Mirkwood, with a message for you, Prince. "  
  
"Brianna, I have to go with these Elves, but I will be back and you will be safe here."  
  
"No, no, no, no, nonononono!"  
  
"Brianna, I must. Stay here. You are still weak." Legolas kissed her quickly on the forehead, and then got out of the bed. She cried out pathetically in loss, and then hid herself under the coverlets. Shaking in terror, she hid herself away from the Elves' eyes. If she could not see them, then they could not see her. Legolas' hand clenched in anger. "I am glad that I killed the yrchs that did this to her. But the cause of this evil is not yet destroyed. Pray to the Valar that Frodo succeeds, and Sauron is brought to ruin. " He shook his head, and reached for the garments that one of the healers held out to him. Quickly, he dressed himself, ignoring their offers of aid. He had gotten used to dressing himself over the years with Aragorn, and now disliked people aiding him. Anyway, he was still recovering, so they could be glad that he could see them at all. He stroked the lump in the bed sheets that was Brianna. "I will be back soon, try and sleep." 


	15. 15

I'm killing her off. Damn mary sue. This was a very early fic, so all I can say is -please forgive me for it.  
  
Brianna trembled underneath the suffocating blankets. Legolas had left her here, all alone. Deserted, rejected again. She screamed as the blankets were taken away from over her head. She scurried into the corner, where the bed met the wall and threw her arms over her head to block out the world. She shivered like she had the palsy, continuously, violently. "No, oh no, oh no, no, no, oh no. . ." She mumbled to herself. "Oh no, GET AWAY!!" She shrieked as a hand touched her shoulder. The hand withdrew and she listened to a flurry of Elvish.  
  
"" The male voice whined.  
  
"" A female voice answered, quietly, calmly. Brianna stilled her sniffles. She listened carefully as she heard footsteps leave the room, the rustle of disturbed cloth and quiet comments. " I will speak in Common then. Welcome to the Golden Woods, Lothlorien. Rest easy, none will harm you here."  
  
Brianna raised her head, warily. If this was a trick. . ."Who are you?"  
  
"I am the Head Healer in Lorien. My name is Pennatowen. Would you like something to eat?" Slowly, Brianna nodded. She slowly uncoiled and sat cross-legged on the bed, facing this She-Elf. She did not trust her. Why should she? Her eyes flickered around the room, ready for action at the least sign that this was a trap. Her eyes widened and she stood shakily on the bed, teeth bared as the door to the chamber opened.  
  
"Legolas! Legolas!" She shrieked.  
  
"Quiet, he is attending to business of some importance. Will you eat?" Pennatowen took a tray of food off the Elf at the door. She sent the Elf away and closed the door. Returning to her seat, she offered the tray to Brianna. "Here, see, the food is safe." She took a little of the food and ate it. She offered it again to Brianna.  
  
Brianna slumped onto the bed. She was so tired. And hungry. She stared at Pennatowen distrustfully, then darted a hand out and grabbed some bread off the tray. She nibbled on it, staring constantly at the Elf. "Where is Legolas?"  
  
"He is a prince and has his own duties towards his people, the Elves of Mirkwood. Come, do you wish to dress?" Pennatowen injected a tone of friendliness into her voice. Brianna swallowed. To be dressed would be nice, and remove an element of vulnerability. She nodded slowly; once. She watched with fierce eyes as the Elf rose from her seat and went to the door. Whispers were exchanged between Pennatowen and the unseen Elf. Pennatowen took a dress into her hands then returned to the chair. "Here is clothing." She offered it to Brianna who snatched it from her hands, then hurriedly slipped it over her head. She relaxed slightly as she sat and watched Pennatowen. Clothes were wonderful things.  
  
"Can I go out?"  
  
"If you wish, if you think you are well enough."  
  
"Will you give me a knife?"  
  
"I will ask Legolas."  
  
"Why? I will not hurt myself. I wish to get well now. I just wish for protection. I deserve it." Brianna watched Pennatowen warily. She longed for death, she felt it sing darkly to her. Oblivion. How she desired it.  
  
"As I said, I will ask Legolas." Pennatowen said carefully. Brianna turned from her and lay upon the bed.  
  
"Go away." Brianna said dully. There were other ways to die, and she wagered that she could find them. If she was alone.  
  
Pennatowen sighed and rose from her seat in a rustle of cloth. "As you wish." She went out and closed the door with a soft click behind her. Brianna stayed on the bed for a few more minutes, listening. Then she jumped up and started to search the chamber. Sheets! Her eyes lit up as she realized what they could do. She sat on her bed and started twisting the sheets into a form of rope. She hummed happily as she made the means of her escape from this existence. Finally finishing, she knotted the rope around a fixture high up on the wall and tugged on it to make sure it was secure. It didn't move, so she started to make the noose for her head to enter in.  
  
"I am sorry, Legolas." She squeezed her eyes shut against the threatening tears. "I can't.can't live like this. I wish that I could write, leave you something but can't." She breathed in shakily and put the sheets around her neck, tight. She stood on the bed and tears started flowing down her face. "Goodbye Legolas. Coming, William." She smiled slightly at that, and jumped. She just hung there and told her feet firmly to stop kicking as the sheets slowly choked the life out of her. They did and she could feel the pricklings of blackness crowding in and a light, and she could hear William. Her lungs strained to draw in breath and she just let her body fight vainly while her mind drifted. Eventually, all thought died and she hung there limply, gentle smiled curving her blue lips.  
  
"BRIANNA!" A horrified yell burst from Legolas's lips and then he started to weep. "" Legolas sank to his knees besides Brianna's slightly swaying body and gave himself up to his grief. Tears rolled down his face as he keened in pain, then he got slowly to his feet and flashed a glare of absolute hatred at Pennatowen. "" He leapt for the healer, fingers curved and lips drawn back from his teeth in a grimace of hate. One of the male Elves reacted swiftly and brought his sword hilt crashing down against the prince's head. Legolas dropped to the floor, unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A long time passed, and eventually Legolas married, went to the Lands in the West with his kinfolk and Gimli, but he never forgot his brief interlude with a girl that had hair like fire, eyes of leafy green and a skin like milk. And that is all most people would ask. To be remembered. Brianna had won the heart of an Elf, so she was remembered for longer then most. 


End file.
